Grietas del pasado
by Jesy Black
Summary: Un padre en busca de su hijo, Draco y Harry unidos por un hechizo...esto parece telenovela, RR PLIZ! CHAP2
1. Chapter 1

**Grietas del pasado**

ATENCION: Este fic contiene algo de lemon un poquillo de MPREG……algo de Sota XD de todo, y obviamente HARRYxDRACO (O al revez XD)

--------------------

**CAPITULO 1: UNIDOS**

**CASA DE XXX**

-"NO POR FAVOR!"- lloraba un chico de trece años con un niño en brazos (De pocos meses)

-"DAME AL NIÑO HIJO DE (Censurado)"- grito un hombre que no doblaba su edad, pero tendría 24 años.

-"Dejalo Lucius"- dijo Narcisa-"No soltará al niño"- la mujer era hermosa, rubia, y también era tan grande como el hombre.

-"Entonces que sugieres amor"- le dijo a Narcisa.

-"Cabber, Goild……desháganse del chiquillo molesto"- dijo con odio.

-"NO POR FAVOR NO!"- otra vez lloro el pequeño niño rubio, al cual los dos gigantes lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo llevaron, el niño que llevaba el jovencito en brazos, lo agarro Lucius.

-"Fuiste un buen amante……"- mira al niño –"Bienvenido a casa…….Draco Malfoy"- le susurro al bebe.

------------------

**16 años después**

**GRAN COMEDOR**

Draco Malfoy ya era un adolescente, estaba en Slytherin y como buen Malfoy, hacia valer su apellido, se acerco a un Gryffindor conocido por todos, Harry Potter.

-"Potter, acaso tengo monos en la cara ¬¬"

-"No Malfoy, no tienes monos, sino gorilas"

-"JAJAJAJAJA BUEN CHISTE HARRY"- rió Ron.

-"Callate Weasley…….ser sangre sucia o un Weasley es igual de asqueroso"- dijo con cara de asco.

-"Basta Malfoy, que diablos quieres!"

-"¿Qué pasa? Estas mal porque ataque a tu novio"

-"Ya es suficiente, Malfoy Potter, a la oficina del director, inmediatamente"- dijo McGonagall.

---------------

**OFICINA**

-"Vaya vaya, si son Harry y Draco…..que gusto me da verlos……..un caramelo de limón?"- dijo convidándoles.

-"No Gracias……"- dijo Draco rechazando de inmediato.

-"No….."- contesto Harry, un poco mas educado.

-"Bien…….lo que haremos es lo siguiente"- dijo conjurando un hechizo uniendo a ambos chicos con un lazo por las muñecas –"Estarán así……hasta que yo les quite el hechizo, Mmmm…….dos semanas"

-"DOS SEMANAS!"- gritaron ambos.

-"Aprenderan el uno del otro….créanme, si funciono con Remus y Sirius"

-"Remus y Sirius también se llevaban mal?"

-"Oh si…..se llevaban tan mal que necesitábamos 5 maestros para detenerlos a los dos….un día los uní por la muñeca y se conocieron mejor, pero ellos podían dormir en el mismo cuarto, en cambio ustedes no"- piensa-"Ok, usaran una de las habitaciones de arriba……"

-"Tenemos que bañarnos juntos ¬¬ NI EN PEDO VIEJO BARBUDO!"- dijo Draco Molesto.

-"Señor Malfoy, no me haga que esas dos semanas se conviertan en dos meses"- dijo sin mas –"Bueno, pueden separarse, pero no mas de 1 metro….así que si o si estarán juntos"

-------------

**DIA UNO**

-"QUITATE DE EN MEDIO POTTER!"- dijo dándole un codazo, estaba muy pegados el uno al otro, eso que había dicho que por lo menos un metro de distancia.

-"QUITATE TU MALFOY!"- y el codazo vuelve a su dueño.

-"Entonces……..deben estar unidos durante dos semanas"- dijo Hermione.

-"pense que eras inteligente ¬¬ pero tardaste 1 milésima mas que el señor Weasley"- dijo sin mas Draco.

-"No soy tonto!"- dijo Ron defendiéndose.

-"Oh, entendiste lo que te dije hace años ¬¬"

-"Basta Mal…..Draco! basta!"- dijo Harry, estaba cansado de esas peleas.

-"ME QUIERO MORIR"- Este es Draco de nuevo.

Una sombra pasa por entre las ventanas, y unos ojos azules se ven.

_**Draco….**_

FIN DEL CAP UNO

--------------

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer cap, espero que les guste.

CHAUSSSSSS

JESS-BLACK (Junto a SHIN BLACK) (Si no le hago promoción me matará)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Verdades**

**MANSION MALFOY**

Una mano blanca, joven, con las uñas cortas, pintadas de negro intenso se vuelve puño y toca la gran puerta de la mansión Malfoy. Atiende un elfo domestico quien al notar al chico lo deja pasar y alarma a su jefe de la visita no deseada. Por otro Lado, Narcisa Malfoy, esposa y ama de ese lugar, estaba senada en un elegante sillón.

Noto la presencia del chico y se levanto, ella llevaba puesto un vestido negro entallado, su cabello rubio suelto y sus ojos grises resaltaban entre los cabellos de la cara. Por otro lado, el joven tenía una camisa negra, unos pantalones negros y una capa que se quito sin mucha dificultad, sus ojos azules, estaban delineados con un color negro (Como cuando las chicas usan delineador en los ojos, solo que era más notorio, como los dark).

-"Así que Cabber y Goild no hicieron lo que les ordenamos"- Dijo con una voz fría y profunda, la mujer.

-"No…….y vengo a recuperar lo que es mío……denme a Draco"

-"Para que lo quieres?"

-"Es mi hijo!"

-"El hijo de Lucius también…….no puedo creer que Lucius me haya dejado sola para irse a acostarse con un pendejo como voz"

-"CALLATE NARCISA…….yo no le pedí a Lucius que me violara antes de entrar a Hogwarts y por ello tuve que soportar años y años a ese hombre en las vacaciones hasta que mi cuerpo desistió y quede embarazado de Draco!"

-"Yo no pude quedar! Intentamos todo! Hasta métodos mágicos! Y tu pequeño entrometido lo lograste en una noche"

-"PRETRIFICUS TOTALUS"- paralizo a la mujer.

Enseguida entro Lucius al lugar (Ya saben, vestido como en la segunda película de Harry Potter).

-"Belliz"- dijo (El el apellido del chico)

-"Malfoy"- dijo con odio.

-"Que hace tan hermoso niño aun con vida……debiste morir hace 16 años"

-"Nunca descansare hasta ver a mi hijo"

-"Por lo que se……..ya tienes dos hijos…..Julian Tsufer, y Michael Tsufer……..te casaste con Elías Tsufer, ese entupido Ravenclaw"

-"EL ME AMABA"

-"Uh…..que paso?"- noto el 'amaba' verbo pasado.

-"Murio hace 3 años en un accidente mágico en Arizona"

-"Pobrecillo…..solo y con dos chicos"- dijo tomándolo de la cintura.

-"Sueltame"- casi sin fuerzas.

-"No lo haré"- un polvo cayo sobre el chico y lo hizo dormir

---------------

**BAÑO DE PREFECTOS**

-"Sabes que te odio Potter"

-"No tanto como yo a ti Malfoy"

-"Me pregunto como habrá hecho el idiota de mi tío y el profe de DCAO para estar atados y no matarse"

-"Averigüémoslo"- dijo tomando su varita y tocando la cinta con ella.

**RETROSEDIERON EL TIEMPO MISTERIOSAMENTE**

Místicamente, aparecieron de una mística manera dos místicos………cof, cof me fui de tema.

-"YA DEJAME SIRIUS"- gritó Remus.

-"COMO VOY A DEJARTE! Es tu culpa que estemos atados! Es tu culpa que yo no tenga nada con que entretenerme porque ES TU CULPA QUE AHORA NO PUEDA ALEJARME DE TU CULPOSO TRASERO!"

-"SIRIUS BLACK! ESTA ES LA ULTIMA! LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE HABLES, TE CORTO LO DE ABAJO"

-"Naranja"

-"TE LO ADVERTI!"- se tira sobre Sirius.

-"Con razón nunca tuvo hijos"- dijo Harry mirando el suelo.

-"Te relato, Remus Tomo la cosa muggle esa……y esta por cortar pero……Sirius lo toma del brazo y…….SE ESTAN BESANDO! POR DIOS, NO ES SOLO UN BESO, ESTAN…….ESTAN FOLLANDO COMO CONEJOS!"

-"DRACO MALFOY! DEJA DE………OH ES CIERTO ES UN LEMON O.O"

-"POR DIOS, NUNCA VI ALGO TAN!"

-"MEJOR VAMOSNOS ANTES DE QUE NOS PERVIERTAN!"- dijo.

Los gemidos se habían tan fuertes que no se entendían ni gritando por ello desaparecieron y volvieron a la realidad.

-"ESO FUE ASQUEROSAMENTE GENIAL!"

-"porque gritas si ya se acabaron los gemidos Potter"

-"Lo siento……eso hizo tu mama con tu papa…..que asco"

-"Tus padres también hicieron eso ¬¬"

-"No te creo ¬¬"

-"Dejalo ahí Potter"

----------------

**Como será la convivencia de Draco y Harry?**

**Podrá el padre de Draco encontrar a su hijo?**

**Habrá lemon adelante?**

**Sirius y Remus eran amante? (cof cof)**

ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

DEJEN RR Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES ME LO DEJARON.


End file.
